nosh_adventure_map_modfandomcom-20200214-history
Downloads
This is the downloads page for the Nosh Adventure Map Mod and expansion mods. Installation - Forge To install these mods, the first thing you need is Forge. To download Forge, go to the Forge Files page and download the Installer for the right version. Use "Installer-Win" if you're using a Windows system, or use "Installer" for other systems. These mods work from Forge version 10.12.1.1060 and onwards. After you've downloaded Forge, run the installer. You shouldn't need to alter any of the setting for the Client version. If you're installing the Server version, select the Server option and direct the Directory to an empty folder. When Forge has installed, run Minecraft once so Forge can do what it needs to do, then you're all set to install mods. Installation - Mods Once Forge has installed and you've run Minecraft, download the Mod you want, then simply drap and drop the Mod files into the Mods Folder in your Minecraft folder. When you start Minecraft again the mods will be added to the game. If you're having trouble finding the Minecraft folder, open start and type "%AppData%" into the search at the bottom. A folder called "Roaming" should be found. Click on "Roaming", then ".Minecraft". If you like, you can go into "Roaming" and create a shortcut for the ".Minecraft" folder. To do this, simply right click on the ".Minecraft" folder and go down to "Create Shortcut". Drap and drop this shortcut to wherever you like. This will bring you straight to the ".Minecraft" folder without having to go through the search every time. Downloads These are the download links. Remember, you have to add the Nosh Adventure Map Mod for the expansion mods to work. So you don't have to download a load of files at once, I've included packages. With packages, the file you download will be a zip folder. Inside the zip file will be the Mod files. Simply just drag and drop the files from the zip file into the Mods Folder inside the Minecraft folder.. Nosh Adventure Map Mod *v.1.1.0 Download Link (Requires Minecraft 1.7.10 and Forge 10.13.2.1230) * v.1.0.1 Download Link (Requires Minecraft 1.7.2 and Forge 10.12.1.1060) * v.1.0.0 Download Link (Requires Minecraft 1.7.2 and Forge 10.12.1.1060) Nosh Zelda Expansion * v.1.1.0 Download Link (Requires Minecraft 1.7.10, Forge 10.13.2.1230 and Nosh Adventure Map Mod v.1.1.0 and above) * v.1.0.0 Download Link (Requires Minecraft 1.7.2, Forge 10.12.1.1060 and Nosh Adventure Map Mod v.1.0.0 and above) Packages Packages are groups of the mods packaged together in a Zip folder. To get the mods, simply copy the mods from inside the Zip folder and paste them into your Minecraft Mods folder. Packages will always contain the most up to date versions of the mods. Zelda Package (Includes the Nosh Adventure Map Mod and the Nosh Zelda Expansion) *Download Link (Requires Minecraft 1.7.10 and Forge 10.13.2.1230) * Download Link (Requires Minecraft 1.7.2 and Forge 10.12.1.1060) Disclaimer These mods are meant to be used for a lot of different maps. So, you can add the above links to your map pages for easier downloading and installation, however, don't reupload the links or use any links other than the ones provided above. You can upload your Configuration Files however you like, but the mods themselves stay within these links. Category:Nosh Adventure Map Mod Category:Nosh Zelda Mod